The present invention relates to a fishing reel.
In using a fishing reel, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 49-57489 of Showa, a technique is known for recognizing the quantities of play-out of a fishline wound around a spool. The technique disclosed in this publication is illustrated in FIG. 13 and relates to a spinning reel in which, on at least one of mutually opposing inner surfaces 31, 32 of a fishline winding portion of a spool, 30 there are provided a plurality of scale portions 34 which extend from the neighborhood of the barrel portion 36 of the spool to the outer peripheral portion 38 of the spool and have different scale distances. As the fishline is played out, a user of the spinning reel sees the displays of the scale portions 34 becoming visible successively, to thereby be able to recognize the quantity of play-out of the fishline at the current time.
However, according to the above-mentioned structure, when the scale portions 34 are provided on the inner surface 31 of the spool 30 on the reel main body side, the reel user has to move around to the rod top side to view the scale portions. Alternatively, when the scale portions 34 are provided on the inner surface 32 of the spool 30 on the rod top side, the reel user has to view the scale portions over a reel leg portion or a handle. That is, either location for the scale portions 34 results in poor visibility of the scale portions and is cumbersome to use as a practical matter.
Also, the inner surface of the spool on the rod top side provides a small angle with respect to the horizontal surface and the depth of a groove formed in the spool is also shallow. In the case of a long throw spool, which is referred to as a shallow groove spool, the scale distances become smaller, which makes it difficult to see the scales clearly.